Driving at 90
by AaGallagherGirl
Summary: A story written in inspiration of “Castle on the hill” by Ed Sheeran with Zach’s point of view. After 6 years away from home, how will Zach’s family and childhood friends react to his return. What has changed? And will his fears catch up with him? Join him as he finds out what exactly going away did to the people he loves. Rated T coz im paranoid all characters belong to Ally Carte
1. chapter 1

**Okay so I know I've had two previous stories. I've decided to delete both of them because I've went in with an idea and the stories have just died out. I'm so so sorry to anyone who was following them but yous are welcome to take the idea up on your own and right a story along those lines. Who knows? Maybe I will try again one day.**

 **Now on to the good news: I've decided to write a story based on one of my favourite songs, Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran. I'm going to write notes out for every chapter and plan it properly so I know where it's going before I start it so I might actually finish a FanFiction hahaha. Again I'm so sorry about building bridges and she's the Blackthorne girl, hope yous don't hate me too much xoxo and here is Driving at 90!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters, they all belong to the amazing Ally Carter. Also, I do not own Castle on the Hill but I sing it so much I'm going to start growing a ginger beard and wake up as Ed Sheeran if I don't stop xxx**

 **Chapter 1 ~ Graduation**

 _"When I was 6 years old_

 _I broke my leg_

 _I was running from my brother and his friends_

 _Tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down_

 _But I was younger then "_

 _-Castle on the Hill, Ed Sheeran_

 **Zach POV**

I can't believe it. I'm fucking graduating and I have everything I need. My parents are beaming and I've finally made them proud, though they apparently can't make it because they're in France on an "important" business trip, my best friend is head over heels for an attractive British "bombshell" who keeps him right and me? I'm off to Georgetown with my amazing girlfriend by my side to study medicine. Life couldn't be better.

"Hey man!" Grant cheers as he slaps me on the back in the locker room, "Can you believe it? We're actually fucking graduating. I honestly thought we'd be dead by now the road we were going down."

I still remember the day I met Grant. I was 6 and just broke my brother's favourite football. Him and his friends chased me right across the small town shouting at me, whether it was to come back or to kill me I wasn't sure so I just kept running until I tripped on the grassy field and rolled down it, breaking my leg in the process. When I went to hospital, Grant was in the bed next to me witha broken arm from trying to fly off his roof with paper wings. I knew we'd be joint at the hip from then on and there had been many more hospital trips after that from one of us being a fucking idiot.

See before we met Cammie and Bex, our life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Unless you count the type that comes in a small bag and in the form of white powder. You see, Grant's dad had a drug problem for years and we started to notice when we were around 14. I was _always_ at Grant's and I was even there the first time Chris lifted his hands, it was awful. Watching him belt Grant again and again until he couldn't get back up. After about 2 months of this, he snapped. I tried to stop him but he was determined to fuck up his life. After the third time of him sniffing, I asked why.

"Because it numbs the pain, man my heart has been beaten as much as my skins and I can't fucking take it. Don't even dare say I'm fucking up my life because look at me Zach! I can't get more fucked up than this?" He said with tears in his eyes. That's when I took it, we'd started off with our hand rolled cigarettes and now we were running from cops and sniffing illegal drugs! _That's_ why Cammie and Bex saved us. They put a stop to it as soon as they found out. About a week after I finally asked Cam to be my girlfriend, I got Chris Newman locked up for child abuse, drug abuse and I guess they'd been lining something up for a while because there wasn't even a court case. I had to do it, it was the only way I could keep Grant safe _and_ alive. His mom wouldn't have any of it, however. She refused to believe it and swore to avenge her husband by tracking down the killer. Would Grant hate me if he found out? Or would he thank me? Who knows?

"Yeh I know but I'm so glad," I reply finally, shaking Grant's hand as he puts his cap on, adjusting it in the mirror. I'm about to do the same but I'm interrupted by an unknown number calling me. _Strange._ "Grant man I'll meet you out there I just gotta take a call real quick it might be College or something," I call as I make my way outside into the car park where graduation students and parents make their way to the PE barn.

"Hello?" I ask as I pull my cell to my ear nervously.

"Zach it's Tracey, I know what you did. Leave and never contact Grant again otherwise I'll tell him and let _him_ cut the balls off you for putting his father in prison," Grant's mom screams down the phone at me. "Putting that monster away is the best thing I ever did and Grant will agree with me on that one," I whisper quickly, what the fuck am I going to do?

"Are you sure of that?" She sneers, "if you're not gone by the morning we'll find out." I hear her sickly voice murmur before the line goes dead. FUCK!

Graduation passes far too quickly, I'm greeted by Cammie and her mom, Joe (her stepdad) and my brother who came down too to support me. We're meant to go off to some party at Tina Walters' house but I guess I need to pack. I can't say bye to the boys, _especially not Grant_ but what about Cammie? I can't tell her the truth but I can't leave her wondering why I never said bye.

"Hey," She whispers in my ear as I meet her by her locker. She's beaming ear to ear as if she's won the lottery. I don't think I've ever really appreciated Cam's beauty. She calls herself a plain Jane, a vanilla in the ice cream isle but it's not what I see. I see a gorgeous, amazing, beautiful girl with golden blonde hair resting at her hips and bright blue eyes you could swim away in. Her lightly tanned skin glows and the light freckles that dance across her face are mesmerising. I love the way her bottom lip is perfectly round and plump, setting her lips in a constant pout (probably the reason she always gets her way). I take in all 5'4 of her, how her body is toned like an athlete despite her diet being mms and waffles. She's just fucking beautiful and the girl I should be putting a ring on the finger of. _I would be if it wasn't for this fucked up situation._ I know I shouldn't do this now but will I get another chance?

"Look Gallagher Girl, I'm breaking up with you. I've always thought you were the love of my life but now that graduation is over, I feel like we are too. I don't know, I've been offered a scholarship somewhere else so I'm going to take it and we won't be seeing eachother anyways so..." I drift off, my heart shattering as her bright blue eyes well up with tears.

I go to brush her golden blonde hair behind her ear, "Gallagher Girl I-" I'm cut short when she slaps away my hand in a flash, "don't call me that," she spits, "you lost the right to call me that about 15 seconds ago. Goodbye Zachary," Cam turns on her heels and walks briskly towards the exit, I know she's crying because I am too but I had to do it. Didn't I?

By the morning, I'm completely packed. Off to New York to start a new life without any of the people I love, not even Cammie. Will I ever be able to come back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Tiny Dancer**

 _"I'm on my way_

 _Driving at 90_

 _Down those country lanes_

 _Singing to tiny dancer_

 _And I miss the way_

 _You make me feel_

 _And it's real_

 _We watched the sunset_

 _Over the castle on the hill"_

 _-Castle on the Hill, Ed Sheeran_

 **Zach POV**

"Zach?" Cammie breathes as she sits up from the picnic blanket I'd set up next to Gallagher. When the sun sets, it hits the castle perfectly. Roseville might be a small town in the middle of nowhere, but no one can even try to deny it's beautiful. This had been our spot since we were kids, we'd shared our first kiss here and made a tradition of coming every Friday night to watch the sunset.

"Yeh?" I reply, ruffling my chocolate hair as I look at her. She looks out at Gallagher castle (which also happens to be Gallagher High School) and sighs. "I was thinking. We've always wanted to get away into a big city or a different country. Fuck it's been my dream since I can remember but what if the best people in our lives are here in Roseville?" The rays of sunlight catch her face, her ice blue eyes seeming to catch on fire as they glisten like diamonds.

"You know it's funny," she chuckles, "my grandma told me that mom always said she wanted a city life until my dad moved here from Nebraska. After that she always said she never moved because home isn't a place but a person." Remorse fills me looking at her as she remembers her dad, it's coming up to almost 6 years since he died in a car accident on his way to New York. Matthew Morgan was a great man, the whole town loved him and he did everything for them. He'd want her to be happy.

"Maybe the best times of our life are here, we have years to find out. You're 16 not 60, don't stress," I murmur as she nods acceptingly. I put my arm around her and look up to the castle. _Sunsets are proof that endings can be good too_ I think to myself as we watch the sunset over the castle on the Hill.

I wake up with a cold sweat as if I'd had a nightmare. Some damn good nightmare that was. Taking in the room, I realise that I'm not 16 lying on the hills of Roseville with Cammie but 26 and in my modern apartment in Brooklyn with Jessica. My alarm clock reads 8.05 so I jump out of bed and head downstairs to get ready for the day.

"Zach... I need to tell you something," Jessica, my girlfriend of 4 years, mumbles quietly with a guilty look on her face. I sit down at the table with my cup of fresh black coffee in hand on the dull Monday morning. Jess is always known to be a bit dramatic, with being a writer for a gossip column it sort of comes in the package. What's she done now? Spent $500 on a pair of shoes (again)? or has she accidentally hit another car whilst parallel parking? (Again!)

"I've been sleeping with Noah from work and I'm leaving you," she states, her dark chocolate eyes avoiding mine. _Well that ones new._ I must look so stupid right now since my face is frozen half way between the smirk I was wearing about 10 seconds ago and the frown forming on my lips now. You see I met her in college, we'd both came from small towns and were struggling to get by in the lively streets of New York. She had no family and I had as good as abandoned mine, it was about time I moved on from _her._ I mean it had been two years for Christ sake. We had this connection, not electricity but it was as good as I was going to get after fucking it all up with _her._ After about a year of beating around the bush, we finally started dating and it was amazing. She got me. Like _really_ got me. And the sex? Out of this world. I knew New York would be good for me, this was the woman I was going to settle down with, have children with, grow old and grey with. Of course, all honeymoon periods come to an end, we starting snapping at eachother, going out separately a lot more and I began wishing _her_ oceanic blue eyes were looking at me instead of Jess' dark chocolate ones. I would notice how her blonde hair wasn't as golden and angelic like _hers._ So to say I didn't see this coming would be a lie but I didn't expect to be cheated on, I still respected our relationship even knowing it was drowning slowly. I'm now 24, working as a doctor. I haven't seen any of my family or childhood friends in _6 years_. As I pack up my belongings I come across a photo of the gang from high school. That's when it hits me.

I jump up from the stacks of boxes and make a few calls, letting my job at the hospital know I'm quitting to move back to my home town. Then I grab my laptop, punching the keyboard frantically until I find what I'm looking for:

 _Roseville, VR: looking for a doctor with experience in the Emergency response units to start work immediately._

Jumping up from my laptop, I throw my things into my Mercedes, speeding through the streets of New York tapping impatiently on the steering wheel. It's 10am now, I'll be home by around 5 if traffic is good. _Home_ is such a strange word to use for the place I ran away from but I had to get away. They'd hate me if they knew the real reason I left. Realising I have a long drive ahead of me, I turn on the radio and Tiny Dancer comes on.

A thought flashes through my head : " _What if the best people in our lives are here in Roseville?"_ And I know now that Cammie was right, which just makes me want to put the accelerator to the floor even more. Before I know it, I'm singing along the country lanes at 90 and all I can think is that I can't wait to go home.

 **Thankyou so much for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter but it's just a filler for the next one x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I was younger then

Take me back to when 

I found my heart and broke it here

Made friends and lost them through the years"

\- Castle on the Hill, Ed Sheeran

 **Zach POV**

As I drive into the small town, the sun is starting to set. I race along to Gallagher so I can see the sun disappear behind the amazing castle before driving through the friendly Neighborhood to my parents' house. It hasn't changed. The wrap around porch with patchy white paint frames the large house, there are lights on in the kitchen and a silver Audi in the driveway so I know someone's home. Probably my dad or brother since my mom can't drive. I park the car on the side walk by the mail box and make my way up the steps to the front door. What the fuck do I do? Should I knock? Walk in? I clear my throat and decide to knock just to be on the safe side. For all I know my parents might not even live here anymore! Just as I'm lifting my hand to bang on the solid wood, it swings open and I'm met by an older version of my dad. His once chocolate beard is now grey and his once toned body has definitely seen better days. That's when it hits me. I really shouldn't have left it this long.

"Zach? Is that you son?" My father asks, his voice breaking slightly with emotion. I try to speak, however; the words just get caught in the lump in my throat so I just nod as a shy smile stretches onto my face. Before I know it, I'm being pulled into a warm hug and my dads aftershave hits me like a brick bringing back so many good memories of the first 18 years of my life. Dad pulls out of the hug and places his hand firmly on my shoulder, grinning at me as he shouts "Catherine! Come to the door!"

I see a woman in her mid 50s come into the corridor and freeze as green meets green. Her face goes from casual to shock to happiness until she's full on breaking down crying, I take a few steps towards her carefully, is she happy to see me? All of a sudden, my mom of 54 years jumps up and hits me on the arm with all her might (which isn't a lot considering she's 5'1 and used most of her strength just to reach the top of my arm).

"That's for leaving!" She snarls and then shockingly wraps her little arms around my waist and pulls me into the tightest hug ever. I put my arms around her and smile to myself. It's so good to be home. My dad and I grab all of my belongings out the car and start taking them up to my bedroom when I notice a couple of nails in the walls where you would expect there to be photos going up the stairs. Strange. I brush it off and head on up to my teenager room. It hasn't changed at all, dust coats the shelves of my study books and my sunglasses are resting on the desk exactly where I left them. It was if I'd died and they couldn't bare to go into my room. I guess I basically did, abandoning them like that.

"We didn't really come in here much, I probably would have cleared it out but something told me you'd come back one day," my dad says as he puts down the box by the wardrobe. I look at my walls and they're filled with happy memories I made while I was here. I wonder how the gang are doing. There's a small knock at the door and my mom enters with a cup of coffee and some biscuits.

"So what are you doing now and where were you?" She asks as she hands me the cup. It's strange because I honestly thought they would never forgive me but here we are acting as if I never left.

"I studied Medicine at Columbia and then ended up living and working in Brooklyn. The city is amazing yous have to come out and see it someday," my mind flits back to the reason I left and I realise I'll probably not go back myself.

"I met this girl at College 4 years ago and we've been together ever since. She told me this morning that she's leaving me for some guy she works with who's she's been sleeping with and I guess I'd been missing yous for a long time, this just gave me the motivation to face you," I mumble nervously. My mom sits down on the bed and hugs me again, I might not be a teenager anymore but I definitely still need my mom.

"Get yourself cleaned up and come down for dinner, I bet you're exhausted from the drive, I'm cooking homemade pizza!" She shouts as she makes her way down stairs, my dad following closely behind. I laugh and decide to clean up a bit before my shower. The bed sheets are changed, surfaces dusted and wiped and I open my window to let a bit of air in. When I go into my ensuite bathroom, I notice my old toothbrush right next to Cammie's spare. It's cluttered with bobby pins and bobbles off when she would stay here. Any guess if I were to look around the carpet I'd probably find a glass eyelash somewhere. I bin all of my old toiletries and the toothbrushes and unpack my new ones before giving the carpet a quick hoover. By the time I'm finished unpacking and cleaning, it's almost time for dinner so I jump in the shower, letting the hot water run over my body and calm my nerves.

We sit down around the large dinner table as my mom places the pizzas out, adding salad and sweet potato fries in large bowls. This is far too much for us three to eat! Then I notice there's 8 places set at the table. My dad brings out a bottle of red wine and pours himself, my mom and I a drink. Then pours wine into another glass and then orange juice into the other four. Strange. Then I hear the front door burst open and three young girls come in, laughing and carrying on with eachother. They stop short when they see me. My mom smiles widely and walks over to them, grabbing the youngest by the hand.

"Girls, this is your uncle Zach. Say hello,"

The oldest one who has jet black hair and dark chocolate eyes steps forward, smiling shyly.

"I'm Eva and I'm 9!" She boasts proudly, sitting down on the seat next to my mom and sipping at her orange juice, "Grandma can we play hide and seek after dinner?" She asks hopefully and my mom smiles and nods.

"My name is Courtney and I'm six," the next one whispers quietly with a slight lips. She looks just like Jake, my older brother, with her brown curls and green eyes. I smile at her and she gives a small smile back before sitting down next to Eva. I look over at the last girl and she beams at me before jumping in the seat next to me.

"I'm Ilysh and you are in my seat uncle Zachy," she says confidently, almost pronouncing the words right. She looks around 4 and has black hair and hazel eyes. They're not quite brown because they have green flicks in them. I laugh and stand up, gesturing for her to take my seat.

"You can have it back if you want," I reply but she shakes her head quickly and pouts.

"No it's okay, momma says it's good to share," she replies proudly, holding her head high like she's just saved the human race. She pulls a face that reminds me of Jake and I chuckle, sitting back down next to her. I hear the front door shut and two sets of footsteps come in. Jake and a woman with jet black hair and brown eyes follows him in, giving my mom a hug and sitting down.

"Zach?" Jake queries wearily. I stand up and smile and he gives me a brotherly man hug.

"Where have you been? What you been doing?" He asks excitedly. I knew Jake would forgive me for leaving, he'd grown up the same as I.

"I've been living in Brooklyn, I studied medicine and now I'm a doctor in emergency response," I reply. He chuckles to himself and replies with "I knew that ride was yours when we pulled up. Nice bro you've done well for yourself." Jake says as he sits down at the last seat set. I guess I know now why my mom changed the small square table into a larger one which seats 12.

"A doctor checked my knee look Uncle Zachy," Ilysh says as he holds up her bruised and scraped knee. I smile lovingly at Jake's youngest, she's so advanced for her age. We eat dinner and I get to know the three girls and Jakes wife Lydia a bit more, it turns out they met while I was still here and settled down. She already had Eva as a young mother but the father walked out on them before she gave birth so Jake stepped up and made her his daughter when he adopted her 4 years ago.

After dinner, Jake stands up grabbing his phone and excusing himself to make a phone call. My mom and dad give eachother a look that I'd know anywhere and it's that they know something I don't. A few minutes later, he comes back and sits down with a beer as if nothing had happened.

"So Zach, it's Nick's bachelor party tonight, you in? I know the guys are dying to see you," he says casually as he passes me a beer. I smirk, something I haven't done in years, and take the beer. I guess one of my childhood friends getting married is a good enough excuse to have a drink. So I take a swig of the beer and reply with "sure man I'm in," smirking at my older brother.

 **I know this chapters dragged a bit but I needed to put this in because Zach has to have a family scene in order for the next ones to make sense. In the next one, you'll meet Nick, Jonas, Grant and a few other people Zach grew up with but the girls aren't until the next chapter. Cammie will be talked about and you'll get to know more about her but I don't plan on bringing her into it until around chapter 5. Thankyou for bearing with me, this chapter is for my late nana Eva (the name I gave Lydia and Jake's oldest child)**

 ** _"let us see another day!_**

 ** _Bless us all this night, I pray,_**

 ** _And to the sun we all will bow_**

 ** _And say, good-bye_**

 ** _but just for now"_**

 ** _-Dylan Thomas._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so sorry for not updating! I've been re reading the Gallagher Girl series because I guess I just wanted to start again with them and haven't really had the energy to write. This chapter took a lot to get back into the swing but I hope yous can bear with me. Not long now until the big Zammie reunion!**

 **Okay so this is chapter 4, in the next chapter I'm thinking about doing a little chunk of Cammie POV since this is when Cammie and Zach will meet again? Let me know what you guys think?**

 **Thankyou to all of my amazing reviewers:**

 **-BBB5903 (Guest): thankyou so much! I'm planning on this fanfic being at least 20 chapters so we'll see where that goes. I currently have chapter plans set up to chapter 16 but I still need to fill them which is always the harder part. I hope you still feel the same way! Xx**

 **-Guest: thankyou, I'm planning on updating as often as I can but with me working full time it makes things a little hard. Good news tho, I'm currently in the middle of a massive snow storm in the north of England so I doubt I'll be back at work for a few days at least and I'm hoping to get this chapter and two more out in that time xx**

 **-Guest: I'm glad you liked it from the start, I feel like my last three chapters have been a hit and miss because I'm not getting into the story yet. I'm hoping after the next chapter my writing will be a lot better and I really hope you like it xo**

 **ZAMMIEEEE (Guest): I agree with you on that one. I wrote my first chapter and was a bit hit and miss with it so I edited it a few times and still wasn't sure about it. I hope the next few chapters change your mind and thankyou so much! X**

 **GallagherGirls (Guest): yup but not long now. My story does infact have a happy ending but it takes a lot of hard work and sometimes heartache to get to it. Thankyou!!! X**

 **Zammiexx (Guest): I'm a strong Zammie fan so I believe they'll always love eachother. I hope seeing Zach with his friends in this chapter satisfies you but I can't wait for you to read the one where Cammie and Zach meet! And there's a little surprised to go with it that I know yous won't be expecting x**

 **Hersheylife (Guest): nice username! Thankyou I'll try my best to get my chapters out as soon as they're picked and pulled apart enough ahaha but I'm not going to make a strict schedule because I know I won't stick to it. However, I'll try my best to get chapter 5 written out by Friday night (British Time Zone). Xo**

 **Guest: I think Cammie has a lot of forgiving to do and she needs some time to decide. Zach will have to do a whole lot of kissing up to make it up to her for walking out on her at a time she needed him most. And not even leaving a number for anyone to call in an emergency! Let me know what you think of the next few chapters xxx**

 **Guest: I'm hoping you're liking the Grant/Zach reuinipn in this chapter. There's gonna be a lot of bromance to come between them as Zach reveals the reason he left to Grant and Grants reaction. Thankyou so much x**

 **AngryReviewer (Guest): there's going to be a lot of Zammie to come but I didn't want it to be right away because I feel like if I was in Zach's shoes I'd be too nervous to go out right and see her. Zach's not really sure where his heads at right now and rushing over to Cammie definitely wouldn't be good for him. Thankyou for your review hope I haven't disappointed you too much but there's deffo gonna be Zammie in this story.**

We jump in a taxi and head to Grant's place, I've had a few beers and I'm starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol pumping through my veins. After Jake told us we were going to Nick's stag do, I changed into a black t shirt, dark blue jeans, my black sneakers and a casual dark grey blazer. I made my hair messy in all the right places and then met Jake downstairs where we relaxed and cracked open another beer. That was an hour ago and I think I'm on my 7th? When we pull up to Grant's, it's an amazing house. The wrap around porch is freshly painted and there's a Range Rover and a Jaguar in the front drive. I take notice of the surf boards stood up against the porch; one is a bright green in a galaxy kind of pattern, almost like a mirror cake in the shape of a surf board. Next to it is a Caribbean blue board with a giant white B letter in calligraphy font in the middle of its there are white swirls and patterns all over the board and you can tell it's Rebecca Baxter's board since they were the patterns she always pencilled into the corner of her school work pages. I take a deep breath and make my way in behind Jake. He rings the doorbell and a few seconds later the door swings open, revealing a 5'6 toned woman with caramel skin and wavy thick brown hair. Her chocolate eyes widen at me but quickly morph into a broad smile.

"Zachary, I didn't know you were back in town," she greets me almost sarcastically. I'm about to reply when a small girl comes running to the door. Her hair is tied up in a bun and her dazzling blue eyes are a mirror of Grant's,

"Grace say hello to daddy's friends," Bex smiles lovingly at the child as she waves shyly at us I take notice of the gold band around Bex's ring finger and smile at the thought of the high school sweet hearts staying together, ignoring the pain in my chest knowing that could have been Cammie and I. "Yeh, turns out the big city wasn't for me after all," I drawl out, tapping my foot nervously. She narrows her eyes but let's us in anyways and I awkwardly shuffle in behind Jake. The sitting room is massive, pictures litter the walls with the family smiling brightly in all of them. Grant comes jumping down the stairs, dressed neatly with a white shirt and navy jeans. His physique has became even better since we were the star footballers in high school and he's grown taller. He stops at half way down the stairs when he sees he and i see the cogs turning in the back of his head. An awkward buzz fills the air until he jumps down and pulls me into a man hug.

"I'm so glad you're back bro, things have been getting dim around here," he shoots me a lopsided grin and it's as if I never left. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Bex roll her eyes and cross her arms. Rebecca Baxter might have been my best friends girlfriend in high school, but she was also my girlfriend's best friend. I expected this I guess. "The lads should be here soon and I think yous are getting taxis to the bars. Enjoy and don't torture Nick too much," Bex murmurs with a mischievous glint in her eye as she gives Grant a quick kiss. Grace hugs her dad and follows Bex up the stairs quickly. Soon after everyone's here. Brandon Martinez, Lucas Brown, Kieran Smith, Jonas Anderson, Josh Abrams and of course Nick. When they walk through the door, they stop shocked at me and I smirk to put my mask up so they don't know what I'm thinking. I realise that David Sutton isn't here which makes me a bit confused since he was never one to miss a piss up but I guess a lot of things have changed.

"Long time no see Zach," Nick says as we get in the taxi, "well I guess this is the best wedding gift I could get," he grins at me and I smirk back, "I'm back for good this time Nick." I reply and his face shows shock for the second time tonight.

"You know, I married Tina Walters a few years back but of course we didn't work, she was too set on a career in the big city as a journalist and I thought I had lost another person to New York," Nick mutters at the end. I realise that Nick hasn't fully forgave me yet, he probably never will. But then he picks himself up and shows the spotlight grin again, "you do know who I'm marrying now right?"

Now our school wasn't that big, but there are a lot of names it could be. So imagine my shock when Nick says the name I never thought he would.

"Macey McHenry."

My jaw drops. Throughout high school, Nick and Macey Hayes eachother. Nick made it his ultimate goal to do everything to piss her off, I should know this because Macey and I were actually quite close. We got eachother, not in a romantic way but a sorta brotherly sister like way. I mean I was the school fuck boy and she was basically the female version of me, though she never told anyone that she wouldn't have sex with the boys she dated. She just let everyone believe what they believed. I guess looking back they did have chemistry, I mean isn't the first sign of love hate? Which is why I put my mask on again and smile knowingly.

"Congrats man and good luck. Now let's get pissed," and the taxi full of my high school mates all cheer. We hit the first bar and it's bouncing, we're all having shots and getting Nick as pissed as possible. I notice more people from school are here and they all talk to me, filling me in about what I've missed over the last six years. No one mentions Liz's brother or Cammie. Strange. As the night goes on, everyone's getting more and more drunk. I pull aside Jonas and ask to speak to him outside and he nods, chugging the pint and following me out of the bar.

"Where's David Sutton at? I never thought he'd miss something like this," I say to Jonas, knowing him and Liz are together still. A somber look crosses his face and suddenly Jonas is very interested in his shoes.

"Zach man, you missed a lot. David was having a hard time and got in with the wrong people. Three years ago he overdosed and Liz hasn't been the same since. None of us have. But me and Liz, we're barely getting by. She's a mess whenever she sees something that reminds her of him or if someone even speaks his name. She really needed you." Jonas takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes. The smirk on my face earlier is clearly smacked off with shock. David and I were so close and Liz was like a little sister to me. _I wasn't there for her._ Realisation hits me and I decide I need a drink. As if drinking will make it any better. Grant gives me a funny look after I neck 5 shots of sambuca in a row, putting his hand on my shoulder and communicating through his eyes to ask what's wrong. I just shake my head and look at him. Should I tell him why I left?

"I wasn't there for Liz," I mutter before gulping down another shot greedily, barely even tasting the burn of the alcohol. Grant sighs and rubs the back of his head nervously, "don't think like that bro. To be fair, Macey was out of the country when it happened. She's a high end fashion designer now you know? Bex and I spend most of our time down the coast surfing cos we have a business there so I guess most of us weren't there either. But we came back, and so did you Zach. Eventually." Grant gives me a pat on the back and then orders me a glass out water. I realise that he hasn't mentioned Cammie yet so I ask the question that's been on my mind since I left New York.

"What about Cammie?" Grant's oceanic blue eyes whip back to mine, guilt and shock evident in them. "Cam - she's got two kids and she runs a gym funnily enough. After you left she got really into fitness and now she's the owner of a track and gym. She's really good Zach," Grant smiles sadly, trying to distract me from the first fact. But I heard him loud and clear.

 _You idiot Zach, you should have known she would find someone who actually deserves her and doesn't run off to New York._

I go to reply, standing up, but all of a sudden the room is spinning wildly and the pulsing music is growing louder until the ground is rushing up to meet me.

 **Okay so a short chapter but I'm pulling out another tomorrow night. This one you're going to meet Cammie and see the rest of the picture. Just to remind you guys why I've made the characters the way I have**

 _"One friend left to sell clothes"_

 _(Macey)_

 _"One works down by the coast"_

 _(Grant and Bex)_

 ** _-Ed Sheeran Castle on the Hill_**

 **I'll let you figure the rest out for yourself. And that's a hint about the story**


	5. Chapter 5

_"One has two kids but lives alone_

 _Ones brother overdosed,"_

I wake up in my own room in only my boxers. The curtains are drawn and there's a bottle of water on the desk with some painkillers. Must have been Jake dropping me off home. Getting up, I look in the mirror and if I'm being honest, I look like shit. Knowing the only way to sort myself out is to get clean, I take a long shower, letting the water wash away my hang over and warm my tanned skin. Of course I can remember everything up until I'm guessing I passed out. That means two things.

One, I need to leave Cammie alone. She's married with two kids. She's _happy,_ even if she isn't happy with me.

Two, I need to visit Liz. Today.

When I get out the shower, I dry my hair and ruffle it slightly, pulling on a white shirt and black trousers, my typical attire back in New York. I tidy up my room since it's clear I trashed it last night when I find a photo of Cammie and I, smiling at our special spot with the frenzy of red splashed across the sky behind us. Shaking off the sadness, I go downstairs and make myself breakfast. When I come bounding down the stairs, I hear my mom hurriedly close a cupboard and sit down, strange. She smiles warmly at me and the thought leaves my mind completely.

"Mom do you want some waffles before I go out?" I ask as she rinses off her plate in the sink. She turns to me as she dries it, smiling again. She's such a morning person ugh.

"No thankyou darling, I've just ate." I nod and decide just to skip breakfast. My stomach probably won't be able to cope with the food anyways after the night I had. Grabbing my jacket and car keys, I head off towards Liz's address that Jonas scribbled down on a napkin last night. As I pass Gallagher coffee shop, I catch the aroma of fresh coffee and my mind flashes back to Cammie. Gallagher Girl.

 _Flashback:_

 _She'd started working in the coffee shop down the road and I knew I could make my move. I was always in there! If only she knew how much I like her instead of thinking she's a "vanilla" of the world. I fucking like vanilla. Okay?_

 _She's standing behind the counter in her barista uniform, laughing at the customer's joke probably, smiling broadly showing her amazing straight whites. I pull open the door and she looks up when the bell rings. Green meets blue and I can't help but notice how she can even pull off her uniform. Damn she makes the uniform look good!_

 _"Hi can I help?" She says, I smirk and nod to the medium cup._

 _"I'll have a cappuccino please," I say, handing over the money. She writes Zach on the cup and gets to work, popping the cup under the coffee machine and grabbing the chocolate sprinkles. I know I have to do something to show I'm not just Zach she sits next to in Chemistry._

 _"Oh and Gallagher Girl?" She turns, blushing, to meet my eyes, "extra sprinkles please," I wink at her. Her light blush to the cheeks goes bright red now and I can't help but smirk at how adorable she is (and maybe the fact I made her blush at all). She hands over the coffee but when I go to take it out of her hands she doesn't let go._

 _"Gallagher girl?" Cammie queries, raising one eyebrow._

 _"Well you work at Gallagher," I say before flashing a 100 watt smile at her, "and you are a girl, right?" That's it. I've done it. She's blushing so much her neck's going red. I walk out of the coffee shop and sip at my cappuccino, thinking about the blonde barista who I'm falling in love with._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

I walk into the coffee shop, hearing the familiar bell ring as the door opens. Ordering a cappuccino with extra sprinkles, I hear it. Hear her. The melodic laugh I haven't listened to in six long aching years. My head whips around to see Josh Abrams sitting at a table in the corner with a golden haired woman. She doesn't have to turn around for me to know who she is. I should have known Jimmy would scoop in and take her away from me. A voice in the back of my head screams _she wasn't yours to steal._ And I know it's true. I grab my drink and do a 180, quickly getting out before she sees me. When I get into my car, I smack my hand off the steering wheel in frustration. Fuck.

When I've calmed down, I pull away and head to Liz's, remembering the initial reason I left the house. I pull up to the house and jump out, walking up to the door as fast as my legs will take me without breaking into a run. Ringing the doorbell, I hear a small voice mutter "coming" before the door's opened and Liz is standing right before me. At a first glance, she's exactly the same as high school. Her light blonde hair framing her pale round face and her chocolate eyes filled with love and light. At a second glance, I see the girl who lost her brother. The girl who's already lost so much. Behind the mask, her eyes are filled with pain and loss. Behind her thick glasses, there are dark circles under the chocolate eyes saying she hasn't slept properly in a while. She's even skinner than before, something I didn't think was possible and when she smiles, it's not as bright as it used to be. Has she got shorter too? Before I know it, I'm pulling her into a warm hug, after a few seconds, she hugs me back with the Liz squeeze (let me tell you she's stronger than she looks).

"Zach? What are you doing back?" She asks quietly. My heart breaks for the girl who was like a little sister to me. You can taste the guarded tone rolling off her tongue, she doesn't want to get too excited incase I leave again.

"The big city life isn't what it's made out to be. I missed everyone so much and fuck Liz I had no idea about David. I'm so sorry I wasn't here." I shake my head, ashamed of myself for not leaving a number people could phone or an address. _I didn't really have a choice._

Liz pulls me inside and shakes her head, "you're here now Zach. That's all that matters. Wait you're not going away again right?" She queries, panic on her face. I laugh and smile at her. "Liz I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay good because I want you to meet two of my favourite people."

A boy walks in with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, he's the double of Jonas but when you look closer he's more like Liz. "This is my son, Connor Jonas Anderson," she smiles widely before adding, "he's 4 but he doesn't act it." I smile at him and he shyly smiles back before sitting down by his toys and playing with them. It's not a surprise that he picks the toy laptop over the cars since his parents are genius' who could probably hack into the CIA if they tried to without getting caught. Then Liz stands up and walks over to a Moses basket I didn't notice before, pulling out a young baby.

"And this," she says quietly as she sits down next to me, "is David Alexander Anderson, he's 6 months,"

I hold my arms out and she places him in them. I suddenly yearn for a baby of my own, one to take my surname and be half of me and half of the person I love. _That will never happen because the person you love is with someone else._ The ever so kind voice in the back of my head reminds me. How sweet. Liz and I talk for hours, sometimes about New York, sometimes about David and sometimes about the most random stuff ever. Before I know it, it's 3pm. I should be going home since I start work tomorrow morning.

"Thankyou for having me Liz, it's been great seeing you but I'm gonna have to get going," I say, standing up and putting David Jnr back in the Moses basket. Liz's face looks disappointed.

"Oh okay, don't be a stranger Zach! And if you're gonna run off to New York again make sure to leave an address or I'll hunt your ass down," she warns and I laugh. Liz may be half the height of me but I don't doubt she'll stay true to her word.

As I jump into my car, I can't help but smile. I've missed everyone here so much, I know that if I want the chance to stay I have to tell Grant the real reason I left.

Driving through the streets of Roseville, I come across a girl and a boy playing. They look around 6 and the girl is riding a bike, her dark curls flowing out behind her. No helmet tho. All of a sudden, she hits the curb and falls over, the boy shouting as he runs towards her. I pull over and jump out my car, my medical instincts taking over. "Hey, hey are you alright?" I say, crouching down next to them. She nods slowly but her bottom lip quivers signalling she's in pain. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask as the young girl goes to open her mouth, the boy shakes his head.

"Mommy said not to talk to strangers," he states, staring at me with an intense glare. His dirty blonde hair flopping down on his bright green eyes. I hold my hands up in surrender and try to get around being beat up off a little kid. It's clear to see they're siblings, maybe twins? "Your mommy is a very smart woman but I'm a doctor, I just want to make sure your sister is okay," the kid narrows his eyes but when his sister whimpers again, he looks at me in desperation, "She's Morgan," he says quickly. I try to push aside the memory of how Cammie always wanted to call her little girl Morgan because of her mom's maiden name being Cameron. I try to push aside how she has twins in her family history. I even try to push aside how much Morgan looks like Cammie, despite the dark hair and emerald eyes she's the spitting image, biting the bottom lip nervously to hold back her tears, just like Cammie. _Just like when you told her you were leaving._

"Okay Morgan, let's see what's happened here. First of all, you should be riding with your helmet on," I scourn playfully, knowing I didn't want to lose the kid's trust, "but anyways, what's your favourite movie?" I say as I examine her, trying to keep her mind off the pain she's feeling. It must work a little because she smiles a little and replies with "the little mermaid!" I see bruising on her knee and decide this is where she's hit it so I make her move her legs around to check there isn't a fracture or dislocation.

"Okay, looks like it's a couple of little bruises, I'd say the best medicine is some hot chocolate," I say as I stand up from my crouched position on the curb, remembering how Cam's favourite solution to everything was hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows. As if reading my thoughts, they look up at me with hopeful eyes, "And... and mini marshmallows?!" The boy grins at Morgan and I laugh. Definitely Cammie's kids. "How about I carry your bike home for you and then you can ask mommy for some," I laugh, if I were in New York, it would be so wrong for me to walk them home. But this isn't New York, it's Roseville and everyone knows eachother here. I mean when you live in a town where the Mayor and Teachers went to school with your parents and all have kids your age, you begin to understand just how much of a small town it really is.

As I stand up and pick up the small bike in one arm, I start following the brother to what I'm assuming is their house. What surprises me is how little Morgan slips her tiny hand in mine and clings onto it protectively, as if I were the father and should e was daddy's little girl. Or as if I were her long lost older brother. It makes my heart melt, knowing I could have had kids by now but hadn't. Work and New York put a stop to that. _You know that isn't true_. I hate that damn voice in the back of my mind, even though I know it's right because all along, even if I tried to hide it in New York, I knew the real reason. I know there's only one person I wanted to grow old with and she has two kids and is married to Jimmy of all people!

We come to number 38, a house with a swing set outside and a large blossom tree at the side casting pink leaves over the house. They lead me up onto the wrap around porch and I knock on the door, praying it's Jimmy who answers the door because I don't think the butterflies doing backflips in my stomach can face her right now. Of course, I should have known I was never one for good luck. The door swings open and a small gasp follows. Before me is the older, even more fucking beautiful, Cameron Ann Morgan... and she looks like she's seen a ghost. Maybe she has. So what do I do? What I do best:

I pull on the smirk and her amazing blue irises meet me as I murmur softly, "shocked to see me Gallagher Girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Right okay, so this chapter might get a bit emotional but here is the long needed Zammie I promised.**

 **Guest7 - Omg thankyou I'm trying to keep it as close to the song as possible and there's more to come. Hopefully I keep your interest! X**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl - okay well here's the long promised Zammie reunion! Thanku thanku so much I'm pretty sure you've reviewed like every chapter I've done so far. I've finished the chapter this way so that I can prolong it a bit more. I wouldn't forgive Zach right away if it were me so I don't want Cammie to either x**

 **BritishBombshell007 - your reviews literally made my day haha. I'm trying to update as often as possible but I have so much on at the moment ugh and I feel like my chapters are a bit rushed out. I've been trying to take my time a bit more with them so hopefully they're improving. Thanku thanku thanku for the entertaining reviews! X**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan - I'm hoping this chapter has cleared up most of your questions. As for Zach telling Cammie the real reason he left, I think he's going to have to if he wants Cammie back in his life, will she be angry because he didn't feel like he could tell her? Or will she be understanding? Guess you'll just have to wait and see xx**

 **Aaaaaand while I'm here I'm just gonna let yous know that I'm bringing out another story soon called "the roommate." I have the first 5 chapters planned out but like it is with this story, I always take a lot longer filling them out. Hopefully I'll be releasing my new story some time in May but until then... here's chapter 6!**

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asks, shock evident on her flawless face. I probably should have noticed how her bright blue Bambi eyes are stormy now, anger and betrayal behind the captivating glassy orbs. Her golden hair is tied up in a messy bun and there's an apron tied around her tiny waist, covered in flour. She's wearing a tshirt dress, the typical casual mom. As I look back at her face, I see the anger again, realising that I haven't seen this expression on Cammie in well... 6 years. I guess me coming back here's resurfaced all the pain I put her through. Her eyes soften as they drift down to look at Morgan's tiny angelic hand in mine, her tiny dimples popping out from the 100 watt smile. As Cammie takes this in, a strange emotion flickers across her face but disappears just as suddenly. Strange.

"Well I was driving home from Liz's when I seen Morgan fall off her bike and I went to make sure she was okay. She's fine but her bike might need a bit more than a magic plaster," I smirk again, holding up the small pink bike in my other hand. My smirk widens considerably when I see Cammie's eyes linger on my toned arms. She blushes lightly, shaking her head as if she could just push the thoughts out her ears. Suddenly, her face morphs back into the stone cold one, eyes hard and stormy. I will myself not to think about how hot she's always looked angry, when she bites her inner cheek and her bottom lip pops out. I will myself not to think about the hate sex we could have right now because, well, she's married. No longer Cameron Morgan, my girlfriend and best friend all in one but Cameron Abrams, wife of Joshua Abrams and mother of two.

"I guess I could get it fixed up if you have a tool box," I say afterwards, filling the awkward silence. Cammie blinks as if she forgot why I was there and then smiles slightly. A fake smile. A smile for the kids.

I look down at them and they're looking up and me hopingly, "will you let me and Matthew help?" Matthew. I guess it's not a massive surprise that she called her son Matthew, in honour of her late dad. I grin down at them, nodding quickly, "ofcourse yous can, come on we'll get started. That is," I murmur, looking up at Cammie again, "if your mommy is okay with it." The twins look quickly at their mom, pulling out the famous Morgan eyes that Cammie had used on me too many times. She sighs and holds the door open wider for us. I lift up Morgan and we head through the house into the back garden where Cammie's tool box is, Matthew following behind attentively. Despite the obvious beauty of the house, when you look closer you see the small faults, I guess Jimmy isn't very good with the maintenance around here. There's a cracked tile in the kitchen; the hose pipe in the back yard is leaking; there's a hole in the roof of the shed and whoever put up the swing set in the front didn't cement it down, meaning the kids could easier flip it over swinging too high.

"So Cam, where's the husband?" I say casually, failing miserably to cover the sadness and disappointment in my voice. Why did I say husband and not Josh or Jimmy you might ask? Well when I seen them in the coffee shop, she didn't see me so technically I shouldn't know about Jimmy. Cammie, after walking in and setting a cup of hot chocolate on the small table; looks at me intently. The way she would look at a maths question she was trying to figure out in high school, I guess I am a puzzle to her, showing up after 6 years out of the blue. Matthew pulls a disgusted face and fake gags, making Morgan giggle and even causing a small chuckle to escape from my lips,

"Mommy doesn't need a husband! she has us!" He says stubbornly, sticking his tongue out at her. Wait what? I thought she was with Jimmy! Who's the kids' father then? Cammie, upon hearing her son say this, chokes on her hot chocolate and blushes deeply, causing Matthew to smirk at her. She looks between the two of us and I can't help but smirk too. "You! You've been here for 10 minutes and he's smirking!" She exclaims like a mad woman, I can't help it, I break into fits of laughter, Morgan and Matthew following at their mother's obvious embarrassment from the flustered expression and crimson cheeks. I shake my head, grinning ear to ear as I go back to work on the bike in front of me.

"There you go Morgan, why don't you try it out," I stand the bike up as Morgan clambers on it. She goes to ride off but I stop her and hold out the helmet I noticed sitting in the shed. Rolling her eyes, she pulls it on her head and clips it on before zooming down the lawn. I chuckle as she grins happily, forgetting the pain in her knee from falling earlier, "look mommy! Look!" She shouts happily, Cammie smiles warmly and claps her hands, pulling Matthew onto her lap and cuddling him when he pouts from his sister stealing all of his mom's attention. I guess from the outside, we look like a normal family enjoying the evening in the back yard. Speaking of which, what time is it?

"Oh shoot it's 6pm, I best get dinner out. Are you staying Zach because we have plenty?" Cammie asks, shocking herself and me. It seems so natural being here with them. I go to decline politely but the look on Matthew and Morgan's face stops me. They're both looking hopingly up at me and I realise they're pulling the Morgan look that they'd used on Cammie before. And here I thought Cammie's couldn't get any more enticing.

"Why not?" I say laughing and ruffling Matthew's hair playfully, ignoring the voice of doubt in the back of my head giving me a million reasons why I shouldn't.

After dinner, Matthew insists I take the twins up to bed and tell them about New York as they get sorted for bed. It's 8pm now, the sun has set causing an amazing assortment of colour in the twilight sky. I tell them about the busy streets of New York, everything from the café that makes the best hot chocolate in Brooklyn to the park in winter. Finishing off, I talk about how the city that never sleeps, as awesome as it is, doesn't compare to what's here in the small town of Roseville. Here at home. My eyes fix on Cammie's as I say this and she looks down at her interlocked hands. When Matthew starts to snore lightly and Morgan's eyes flutter closed, Cammie and I turn off the light and head downstairs. The butterfly's in my stomach fight like caged animals at the thought of how she'll probably open the door for me and boot me straight out now that the kids aren't here. Not that I blame her. As we reach the bottom of the stairs, my hand idles on the banister wearily as Cammie turns around to face me.

"Well the kids seem to have taken a keen opinion towards you Zachary," she mumbles. Ouch. Zachary.

"Well Gallagher Girl, who wouldn't? I mean I am the famous Zachary Goode, it was only a matter of time until they fell under my charm." I smirk cockily and she recoils slightly so I try to leave it on a good note before I'm quite literally thrown out, "what about their mother's opinion?" Her eyes snap up to mine and we stare at eachother for several seconds. I can't help how my body screams at me to take her into my arms even though my mind keeps me frozen in place. I can't help how my eyes flicker to her soft, pink lips for a fraction of a second as I remember how they feel against mine.

"I'm making coffee, want one?" She questions, changing the subject as she heads through to the kitchen. Cammie's always been good at that. I sigh and follow her in, taking a seat at the table and watching as she makes the coffees. "So I heard you opened a gym and track," I utter, breaking the awkward silence when she places our cups on the table. She smiles excitedlyand nods, "yeh I did. Bit of a struggle with having those two little munchkins but that just made me want it more I guess," Cammie states, shrugging it off as if it's nothing even though I know it would have meant the world to her. "What about you? I'm guessing you took up a job at the hospital since being a doctor was always your dream."

"I love it, definitely better than being a football player or Astronaut," Cammie laughs lightly, the melodic sound filling the Kitchen and bouncing off the walls. It reminds me of the coffee shop earlier, with Jimmy.

"So Gallagher Girl, where's the dad?" Straight and to the point. Cam always knew I never beat around the bush. Her piercing blue eyes lock onto mine with hurt and that emotion I couldn't quite decipher earlier flickering in them. "I don't work at Gallagher anymore Zach," she replies.

"Don't avoid the question."

"He's not here okay Zach?" She snaps, standing up from the table and waving her arms, "he left. Just like everyone else. Everyone leaves this shitty town to go and do better things," I stand up slowly and step forward, shaking my head. "Then you just get me who's stuck on this continuous loop. I was going to travel the world or get a degree," Another step. "And don't get me wrong, I love those fucking kids," And another. " but everyone else gets away from here and what do I get? I'm stuck here just like my parents were. I'm stuck." By the time she speaks again, a single tear escapes from her eyes and rolls down her cheek.

"Everyone leaves me." Before I know it, I'm pulling her into a warm embrace. The kind of hug when you know they're hurting and need to let them know you're there for them. The kind when someone's breaking. Whoever the father is I'll kill him for doing this, even though I'm not one to talk since I'm the first person who left.

"Not anymore, I'm here," I brush my hands through her hair, comforting her for the pain she's been through. The pain of her dad dying. The pain of me walking out on her and lastly, the agony of the father of her children doing it too. Cammie pulls back out of the hug and looks up at me, her eyes a brilliant blue from the tears and I can't help but think how beautiful she looks even with tear stained cheeks and a frown painted into her angelic features. My hand is still tangled in her hair and her arms are tucked tightly around my waist. My body takes over then and I start leaning in. She leans in slightly, closing her eyes and our lips come together. Until the last moment. Just when my lips are about to taste that bit of heaven I've craved for so long, barely millimetres away from hers, she turns her head and pulls out of the embrace. A wave of rejection hits me like a slap in the face. I clear my throat and look around awkwardly and Cammie looks down at the floor. She doesn't even meet my eyes when she whispers, "it's late, you should probably get home." I nod and head for the door, as soon as I'm out of sight Cammie breaks down. I hear her sobs heave from her chest and it kills me not to go back there and make things right.

As I get into the car, I realise the feeling brewing up inside of me is rage. Directed at myself for being such an idiot and breaking such a perfect woman. "Fuck!" I shout as I slam my hand off the steering wheel in a fit of anger. I'm not sure how long I sit there before I actually drive off and go home but when I do, I go straight upstairs to my room and sink into bed defeated.

 **So Zach and Cammie had a bit of a moment. But did Zach really think she'd forgive him that easily? And do you think Cammie should have told him about the kids there and then or is it better she's testing the waters to protect them incase he leaves again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really really sorry. Please don't kill me! I've just been adding little bits here and there and I finally decided to get hands on and finish the chapter tonight so here you go. Enjoy!**

 **BritishBombshell007 - thankyou so much! More Zammie in this chapter cuz I'm really feeling it right now and I'm spreading the love.**

 **Guest - Eventhough Zach hasn't pieced it together he knows it deep down. I think the fact that he has such a strong bond with two kids who aren't his makes it all better because it shows how much of an amazing dad he's going to be. That could end up winning over Cammie into telling him the truth. Thankyou!! Xx**

 **Guest7 - thankyou! I have the 1st chapter of my new FF ready to post but I'm waiting until I have a few up my sleeve so it's easier and I can update frequently rather than every so often like this one. Also I love that vine hahaha**

 **Guest - I agree completely, if it were me that's what I would do. I wouldn't be letting him back into my life properly until I knew he could be there because this time it isn't just her heart on the line xo**

 **Bookslover777 - l hope I didn't make you wait too long! Exactly, she needs to be calculated about how she's approaching the situation because I don't think she could handle getting attached for him to leave again**

hadn't seen Cammie or the kids since that night. The next week has been packed with work and catching up with the family. Ilysh, Jake's youngest daughter, and I had got really close. Probably because she reminds me of a mini Jake as a child and also loves playing nurse on me. I bought her a kid's medical kit and I've never seen her eyes light up as brightly before. As much as I love my three Niece's, my mind keeps drifting back to two other bright green eyed kids I've came to adore. Matthew and Morgan. I know, Zach you've been around these kids for around 6 hours, how could you be so attached? Well to answer that question, I don't know. Maybe it's the idea that they're Cammie's kids, they're the outcome of what _could_ have been. Or maybe it's that they don't have a man to call dad, maybe it's that I know what it's like to feel neglected as a child. My parents would go on business trips for months at a time from me being the age of 10 all the way up until I left for New York. Could it be because I couldn't possibly not hold affection for the kids of the woman I love? All I know is that Cammie has haunted my dreams since I came back to the small town of Roseville and now Morgan and Matthew are there too. I contemplate this for what feels like years until I finally roll out of bed and get ready for the day. The hot summer air means I can wear my green shorts with a white T and trainers. When I come down the stairs, I notice my parents aren't home and their car isn't on the drive. It's my day off and there's literally nothing to do so I pick up my cell and ring Grant.

 _Hey man, what you up to today?_ I say when Grant picks up.

 _Everyone's thinking of heading to the beach. You in? Bring a soccer ball so I can whoop your ass old school! Grant replies laughing. A loud thwack sounds through the phone followed by a very distinct British accent shouting "Grant if you swear in front of Grace one more time I'm going to boot you so hard you'll be sticking your toothbrush up your butt to brush your teeth." Bex warns dangerously. If there's one thing I've learned over the years of living in Roseville, it's never mess with Rebecca Baxter._

I jump in the car and head to Ocean View beach where the gang are. When I get there, the sun is beaming down on the golden sand as waves lap at the shore calmly. I make my way down to the left of the pier where I see everyone. Laying down on towels are Liz, Cammie and a woman with jet black hair. Her Gucci sunglasses hide a lot of her face but I'd know that girl anywhere. Macey McHenry, Nick's fiancé. By the side of Liz, I see Little David sat on her lap playing with a Bambi teddy. As I make my way over to the group, Cammie looks up. Her eyes widen slightly before she glances at Macey and acts like she isn't fazed.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I ask innocently as I've the night at Cammie's never happened. Liz grins and nods over to the sea. "Bex, Grant, Nick and the kids are in the sea cooling off," I can practically see Macey's eyes roll at the idea of swimming in the sea through her sunglasses. Liz picks up David and runs a little sun screen in where she missed on the side of his cheek.

"No Jonas today?"

Liz sighs and David seems to perk up at the mention of his dad, "he's at work but he's coming here straight after. Should be finished around 1." I nod to myself before turning to face the ocean. Grant and Nick are swinging little Grace up in the air before catching her just before she hits the water, Bex is laughing playfully as Connor splashes her. I'm about to ask about Matthew and Morgan _would I come across as too keen?_ When I'm tackled to the ground by a pair of giggling small people.

"Zachy!" Morgan screams as she jumps on top of me. Matthew is smirking at me for getting me off guard and into the sand. They're both soaking so I guess they've been in the water.

"Hey trouble 1 and trouble 2." I reply, messing up Matthew's hair playfully. I glance over at the girls to see Macey push her sunglasses down, eyebrows raised, to give Cammie a look that clearly says she hasn't told the girls about our recent encounter. No doubt they'll be talking about _that_ later. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Matthew tugs on my arm, "Zach, come in the water!" he shouts, shaking his chocolate hair around and splashing water all over me like a puppy. I go to decline but they pull the Morgan eyes out on me and it's impossible to resist. Cammie smirks at me when she realises they've coaxed me into it.

"You too Momma!" Morgan squeals and it's my turn to smirk. Yeh Gallagher Girl, good luck turning them down. I pull my shirt off and my smirk widens into a smile when I see a dark blush form under Cam's cheeks, "like what you see Gallagher Girl?"

She rolls her eyes and proceeds to unbutton the oversized shirt she's wearing to reveal a khaki bikini which shows off her amazing curves in all the right ways. She definitely doesn't look like she's a mother of two.

"Like what you see Blackthorne Boy?" Cammie asks innocently and it takes all of my willpower to turn my eyes away from her alluring body. Morgan and Matthew take off running to the sea and I walk silently beside Cammie. The awkwardness since we seen eachother dissipated and replaced with a comfortable silence. When we reach the waves, Cammie sticks a manicured toe into it and shrudders, taking a step back.

"You're not backing out now are you?" I ask cockily. She looks up to meet my eyes and shakes her head. "No but give me a chance to accumulate to it, it's like a sea of ice cubes out there!" She retorts.

"Now now Gallagher Girl, don't make me come and get you." I reply. Her eyes narrow dangerously.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Before she gets a chance to run, I scoop her up and throw her over my shoulders before taking off into the waves. Once I'm knee deep, I dump her in the water and her full head goes under.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouts when her head resurfaces and she stands up. I can tell there's a playful tone to her voice so I smirk.

"You've gotta catch me first Gallagher Girl," and that's how we ended up playfighting like kids in the sea. Soon after, Matthew and Morgan joined in. Morgan and I against Matthew and Cammie. Just like the other night, to an outsider we would look like a happy family spending the day at the beach. And I don't know if that makes me happy or sad.

After hours of playing around on the beach and in the waves, the gang decides it's time to head home. We've all dried off from swimming and Morgan's dark rich hair has went so curly from the sea that Cammie snapped two bobbles trying to put it in a bun for her. If you took my hair and Morgan's and combined it, you would have enough curls to put a poodle to shame.

"Cammie Nick and I are eating out tonight so we'll drop you and the kids off now if you're ready to go?" Macey asks once we've packed away our things. Before I realise what I'm saying, my mouth is taking over before my brain can adjust to what I'm saying, "I'll take them hope they live in the street next to me."

Cammie's head shoots up from Macey and locks with mine. She shakes her head frantically and starts to make up excuses.

"You don't have booster seats for the kids and I'm not putting them in a car without them," she says, smug that she has a reasonable excuse. But I'm one step ahead of her. "Gallagher Girl, I have three nieces, ofcourse I have booster seats they're in the boot. What do yous think?" I turn to the kids who have clearly already made up their minds. Cammie goes to argue when Macey cuts her off, "actually I think that's a great idea it saves on gas and the restaurant Nick and I are going to is two minutes away from here." Bex shoots Macey a warning look but she holds Bex's gaze confidently. Cammie pouts but realises she basically has no choice in the matter so eventually agrees to let me take them home.

The ride back through town is calming, Morgan and Matthew are chattering between them and Cammie is humming along to the music on the radio. Her fingers absentmindedly tap along to the beat and I can't help but smile to myself at how some things never change. I notice the sky is starting to brighten up with vibrant reds and oranges. Sunset. Suddenly, I have a strange idea and find my mouth acting without my brains consent again.

"Before we go home, can we make a detour?" I ask Cammie. She nods confused and interested. If there's one thing that Cammie has always been, it's curious. I pull up to the field and jump out the car excitedly. Morgan insists I carry her so I grab the bag out of my trunk and swoop her into my arms. We walk for around 10 minutes until I find the spot. Our spot. Now, the sky is a ensemble of amazing colours and the setting sun is hitting the Castle just right. I lay out the picnic blanket and we all huddle together on it. Matthew and Morgan's eyes light up at the view and I notice Cammie's smile growing by the minute. Her eyes glaze over and a single tear escapes her eye. I catch it and wipe it away as quickly as it appears. She must read the worried expression on my face because she laughs melodically.

"Don't worry, I'm happier now than I have been for a while," Cammie says quietly. I know she doesn't want a reply so I put my jacket around her bare arms and turn my attention back to the sky.

 _And we watched the sunset_

 _Over the Castle on the Hill_


End file.
